


I Trust You Too, Sugar

by HackedTig



Series: Do You Trust Me? An AshexReader series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: You met Elizabeth again. And again. And again. Until she finally convinces you to come away to her hideout, deep in Deadlock Gorge where her gang, and her history, sleep. But you’re no prisoner, you’re free to go whenever you please. After you both spend a good long night with each other, or a few.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader
Series: Do You Trust Me? An AshexReader series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	I Trust You Too, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> After a year and a half I finally managed to make a sequel to " Do You Trust Me?" AKA the fic Tig wrote because she cannot contain her horny in regards to Ashe. Its the truth. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first, your comments all on the last fic really made my day each time I saw a new one! Fem!Reader btw.

It felt like ages since you were dropped off at this dusty diner on the edge of Deadlock Gorge, where Elizabeth had requested you go. It was a long train ride, even if you did take the express route via the hyper train. From there, she had recommended you walk the rest of the way. For good reason, too. When you had given up, for the moment, walking your way to the Panorama Diner, any Uber you had tried to call refused to come. Same for any other Taxi-Like app. 

The longer you were there, the more you realized you were along historic Route 66, and edging ever so closer to Deadlock Gorge, the very heart and home of the Deadlock Gang. Elizabeth’s gang. 

You knew that fact after you caught her tattoo, and after a long night together with no harm to you, it was decided that Elizabeth, Ashe to all of her goons, had little to no problem with you. You were no threat, so she had no reason to come and kill you. Which was a relief, seeing as you hadn’t had a sex partner like _that_ before. Every party you went to, Elizabeth found a way to get in. Every night, you shared a bed with her, crying out in pleasure and edging her closer and closer to do the same. While you had most certainly gotten her off, you’d yet to hear her scream like she had done to you many times over. How you longed for the day you could return the favor to your secret lover, and that day seemed closer than ever now. 

A familiar sense of excitement and anticipation, the curiosity of if you would live or die around the Calamity... Shit, your panties were damp just thinking about those furious red eyes, burned into the back of your mind every single time you dared get yourself off without Elizabeth’s help. The large set of metal doors didn’t help any feelings. Would you be forced to stay? Shot on sight by another member of her gang? How much had she even talked about you to them in the first place? Those were all questions you didn’t ask and didn’t think about. After all, you didn’t really peer that much into her life in the gang. Part of you wanted to know, but there was always a certain kind of look she gave you whenever you glanced at her tattoo, deterring you from asking anything at all. 

Not far from the metal door, you paused at the noise of a gun being readied. “State yer name, Stranger.” To your right, you noticed a scrawny blonde with a shotgun, raised and aimed down the sights for you. Behind him was a chair, and a halfway consumed six-pack it seemed. 

“I… Uh…” You couldn’t help but stammer out the words. Elizabeth hadn’t warned you in case one of her gang members were to stop you. “I don’t, really-”

“Cletus!” 

You both turn to a door on the other end of where the guard, Cletus, had been stationed, He instantly lowered his gun at the shout. Where you would usually feel fear from anyone else, Elizabeth only instilled comfort. You had seen Elizabeth in a variety of outfits, from fancy suits, posh coats, to elegant dresses like ones you would wear from time to time. But, a simple leather vest over a button-down… this seemed to be your favorite already. Her makeup was done sharp, keeping a stark contrast over her pale face. There was another dangerous addition that got your blood pumping; the semi-automatic rifle strapped to her back. Even from the slight view of it you had, it looked gorgeous, and fit your studded rebel well. 

The precious moment staring at her broke the second she moved forward, where her brow was knitted tight in something in some kind of irritation. “I told you I was expecting _company_. No need to be rude to her.” The volume lowered, but the tone remained aggressive. 

Cletus himself looked a little more embarrassed than anything else. “I-I’m sorry, Ashe.” He stuttered, dropping his gun completely. He threw his hands up in the air, almost pale behind the gold bandana covering his face. “Y’just never told me what she looked like… Or what her name was-” 

“Doesn’t matter what her name is. What matters is she’s _mine._ ” That sort of possessiveness sent a shiver down your spine. Biting the inside of your cheek was the only way you weren’t about to make any other obvious reactions. Even if you did, you somehow doubted that Cletus would have noticed anyway. That didn’t mean that Elizabeth wouldn’t have noticed, of course. 

She shoved him away by his shoulder once she was close enough to you both, clearly with a great amount of force. Cletus fell back onto the ground, quickly scrambling to stand up and run back to his chair. The little bit of kicked up dust settled to the ground as Elizabeth’s gaze took you in, from the ground up. Of course, ‘casual’ wear of ripped jeans and canvas shoes, topped off with probably the blandest graphic tee you could have picked was perhaps a bit too casual for your previous expensive displays. For just the smallest of moments, you felt embarrassed to have her gaze drink you in like that, even if she was just imagining all of your clothes on the floor. 

Her eyes locked into yours as she extended her hand. A familiar gesture that you both had grown to appreciate. You allow the fiendish rebel to take your hand, just for her to press a gentle kiss to it as she offered a slight bow. “You dressed awfully modest, Darlin’.” There was the drawl and charm you were so used to. 

You barely manage to contain a squeak, offering her up a smile in its place. “If I wore my nice clothes walking in the desert, they wouldn’t be so nice by the time I got to you.” You reasoned, your smile almost painful across your face. Over time, you found that if you had sassed her just a little, but not enough to piss her off, you’d often get payback in the bedroom. 

Her face only reflected a pause, just for a split second, before it lit up in one of those suggestive smiles again. The grip she held on our hand tightened just enough, pulling you closer and into an embrace. Her hand still tenderly held yours, while her free arm had wrapped around the small of your back. “Doesn’t matter how nice they looked… They’re gonna be sittin’ real pretty on my bedroom floor.” Her voice was low, right by your ear. Almost as soon as her breath tickled your skin you were melting. 

You press further into this little embrace, wrapping both arms around her and squeezing as generously as you could. “I missed you, ‘Lizbeth.” You murmur, your words almost lost into her shoulder. 

“And I missed you, Sugar.” Elizabeth’s tone is perfectly soft, caring almost. “Let’s get you settled in right.” 

\--- --- 

The tour of the actual base was short and sweet, Elizabeth didn’t feel the need to waste too much time on it. Despite that fact, you enjoyed every detail she mentioned and the way her violent eyes lit up in delight, proud of her accomplishments in her gang. Many looked onto the two of you with eyes of concern, envy, or even both, as no one else had ever captured the attention of the fearless Calamity Ashe in quite the way you did; and you knew it in every fiber of your being that you were the most prized treasure atop a mountain of successes. Elizabeth certainly treated you as such. 

On the way down a residential hallway, you both had passed by Bob. Him you were fairly acquainted with, though you had never traded any words. You had found through time that he was Elizabeth’s personal caretaker as a child, and her right-hand man now in her Gang. The large omnic tilted his hat in greeting to you down the hallway as Elizabeth guided you. Many doors along the way were haphazardly marked in various degrees of claim, from simple names pasted in paper and tape to names painted in broad, rough strokes of a paintbrush or quick swipes of spray paint, but there was one door you were looking for in particular… The one, of course, Elizabeth’s name on it. It resided at the end of the hallway, a good distance from the rest. Beyond its isolation telling you exactly who it belonged to, red spray paint in bold letters held ‘ASHE’ right next to the door.

It wasn’t hard to realize you also had a special privilege no one else did, and that was calling her any variation of Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth moved to touch the aged keypad next to her door. The numbers were barely visible, but that didn’t stop her from putting the pin in with a certain kind of practiced ease. A green light flickered above it, and the door opened. “After you,” She grins, gesturing for you to lead the way. 

You offer a slight smile before stepping inside. Despite the many hotel rooms shared with her, this seems more befitting than any fancy five or four-star hotel displayed. It wasn’t brightly colored or even put together with the fanciest furniture. It looked reckless, on purpose, if that was a way to describe a bedroom. The walls were dark and her bed was made properly, with red silk blankets. Walking towards it with little hesitation, your smile only spreads wider as you sit, examining the rest of her room. The door shut behind Elizabeth as she moves around the room. You notice by the door there's a desk, lightly scattered with papers and topics, and another table has rounds that would no doubt be placed into her rifle, as well as the case for it to be stored. 

She stops there, pulling the weapon from her back to set it into its case. Her sidearm comes next, as well as armoring from her right side. With it gone, you can easily see imprints from the leather straps, almost quietly begging for a gentle massage. Your heart goes out for it, but you quietly reside still, a smile stuck to your face. It was almost mesmerizing, watching her literally pull herself apart, just for you. 

Before long, her hat came off last, sitting on top of the closed gun case. She finally turns back to you, an ever-familiar grin plastered on her face. “You enjoy watching me get dressed down?” The question comes more suggestive than you anticipate, but you only smile wider and nod. The only thing that would have been better was if you did it yourself, but there was plenty for you to get after. 

Elizabeth walks over, almost a teasingly slow pace. Towering over you now, she doesn’t move much otherwise, but she does raise one inquisitive eyebrow, silently challenging you to do something, anything really. There were many options, one of the most obvious choices was to grab her tie, bring her down a notch. You smirk instead as you grab it, roughly pulling her down to your level for a kiss. It's the first one you’ve had in months, and just the sensation of her lips back on yours makes you want to moan. 

She pushes you down as you snake your arms around her neck, bringing her with you to fall onto the bed. When you part, you let out a small giggle, staring up to red eyes ever so lovingly staring down back at you. You knew the atrocities that have been seen by those eyes, but just as one could feel danger, you feel nothing but security and safety. As long as you were with Elizabeth, you’d be safe; and you knew it. 

Elizabeth presses kiss after kiss to your face, sporadic and teasing, almost showering you in love. IT only intensifies your giggles as you fight to get her to stop. “Lizbeth..!” 

“What, I can’t show my sweet girl some love?” Elizabeth mock pouts, pulling away just enough to let you see it. Even with that fake hurt in her voice, she still manages to sound alluring, and you can’t place how she does it. 

You let out a small snort and shove at her face, just a little. “You’re… So sappy!” You get out between your giggles, barely able to look at her without more. “I would never think the leader to a world-famous criminal empire would be so… so…!” You fight to find proper words, if only because you’re still laughing. 

It seems you don’t need to find them. “Sweet? Loving?” Elizabeth fills in the blank for you, though those descriptions don’t necessarily fit her either. “I’m _very_ capable of being many things, sugar. You just ain’t been around me enough.” She leans in, pressing a kiss to your neck. Your giggles stop from the feeling of the kiss alone, replaced almost instantly with a soft moan you can’t control. Damn her, even if you were anticipating it. Somehow she always manages to get the drop on you, and you love her for it. 

Her hands slip from your shoulders down to your hips, almost picking you up to push you further onto the bed. You find some meager way to help her, shoving your body back by your heels before kicking off your shoes. Before you can really stop her, she’s practically sitting properly on your waist, keeping you rooted to the spot. 

You look her up and down, her waistcoat and vest are gone, leaving only her button-down and tie to keep her body from your view. As you reach for it, despite her kisses, she finds your wrists and easily pins them above your head. “Lizbeth…!” You whine a little. “Please…?” 

She shakes her head with a bit of a tsk, smiling at you afterward. “Hands to yourself, Darlin. I’m calling the shots.” Elizabeth’s voice drawled just low enough to send that shiver down your spine, further spurring on the familiar heat between your legs. Everything about the moment is a blissful haven, and you haven’t even really got started yet. That was the magic of Elizabeth; one of the absolute reasons why you couldn’t leave her. Every single move was exciting, every moment together was a wildfire waiting to happen. And was it _happening_. 

The soft kisses quickly take a turn, Elizabeth’s teeth are tugging at your skin, digging and leaving a mark. You let out a loud and sharp moan at the feeling, hips rolling right into hers. There was always something so fucking hot of Elizabeth marking her property, she left a mark on everything she touched. It was even better, knowing that if you walked around here, everyone would know _exactly_ who gave it to you. She leaves more than one, on some of your most sensitive spots along your neck and collarbone, each bite treated with a soft kiss afterward. After a short while, it’s all you can do not to whimper and cry against her. You’ve waited so long, it was almost unfair that she was keeping this from you. 

True to her intuition, she seemed to just be able to tell how impatient you were getting. When her lips pulled away from your neck and refused to return, you opened your eyes with a soft pout, biting the inside of your lip. Elizabeth is flushed, hovering over you and staring down at your face. Almost as if she can’t even believe it. You both continue to stare, to linger until she finally realizes you’re looking back. That's when she manages something of a smile, though you can’t tell from this angle. “Awfully noisy today… Are you that needy, sugar?” Elizabeth purrs, the awe fully dissipating to seduction once more. Perhaps you’d ask about it later… if she doesn’t fuck you into forgetting. 

“It’s been a while…” You offer the pathetic excuse, even if it’s true. “And we aren’t stuck in a hotel room…”

Her grin gets a little wider and you feel that little pit in your stomach get deeper. She enjoys this and you both know it. “That means I’ve got ya for a whole lot longer too.” She teases, pressing a firm kiss to your lips. It's so quick, you whine the moment she's gone. 

There’s more up her sleeve than just teasing you with kisses. You both know it. Her hands move, and now both of your hands are pinned under just one of hers. Elizabeth’s free hand moves from your arm, down your neck, and palming your chest. Even with two layers of clothing between her hand and your nipple, you can still feel some pressure and fiction, causing you to roll your hips up. It seemed even that wasn’t her end goal, as that devilish hand slips to your waistband. “Let’s see just how needy you really are for me…” She drawls a little, and already her fingers find their way in. You bite your lip, shutting your eyes. It’s already so hard to stand just being talked to like that, and for her to easily take advantage of your body is even more of a turn on. You’ll gladly let her take you any day, as long as she kept running her mouth like it. 

Her hand squeezes your wrists, right as her roaming hand dips into your panties. You can feel her petting your swollen folds over that stupid piece of fabric, and you whine, bucking your hips for more. “Fuck…!” You mutter. “Elizabeth…! Don’t tease!” 

Elizabeth laughs, withdrawing her hand just as quick as she had wiggled it down there. It was almost frustrating if you didn’t know that she was going to inevitably fuck you senseless. “I’m sorry darlin', you’re just so cute when you’re whining…” Elizabeth coos, cupping your face with the same hand she used to tease. “You’re real soaked down there, you’ve been waitin' on this for a while, haven't ya?” 

It’s all you can do to nod. Your words won’t really get anywhere with her, seeing as all you can do is beg and whine for her fingers. For more of Elizabeth. She continues to chuckle, finally getting up and off of your hips much to your relief and your disdain. “Remember, no touchin’” Elizabeth instructs, right before letting go of your hands. From there, you grip the bedsheets, biting your lip as you watch for whatever she does next. Just as the first time, and several other times after, Elizabeth wastes very little time getting to the point once she’s set on it. She barely finds enough courtesy to at least unbutton and unzip your jeans before she pulls them off of you in a swift tug, you let out a yelp as they come off. It doesn’t take long for your panties to join them; if Elizabeth wasn’t between your legs you would have shut them tightly to tease her. Or in the very least, stop the colder air from making you shiver. 

Just as she looks as if she’s about to go down on you, she pauses, something working in her mind as her eyes look back up at your face. “What would you say to a little bit of blindfoldin’?” She asks, almost seeming innocent in asking. 

A blindfold isn’t a bad idea, and it wasn’t as if you didn’t have your own fantasies that a hotel room wasn’t any good for. “With what?” You ask before too long, the question burning you more than the reasoning behind the blindfold itself. 

With that, her grin comes back with a vengeance as she straightens up. You watch her closely, your chest only slightly heaving as she moves. She undoes her tie, the red silk unraveling easily under her fingers. You felt it, it was soft but not obnoxiously so. The idea that she’d blindfold you with it is not only extremely hot but even resourceful. What other tricks would she pull up her sleeves if she had the materials to do so out on the road? Without a word, you sit yourself up just enough to let her pull the silk material over your eyes, and tie it firmly behind your head. “Can you see anything, Sugar?” Elizabeth whispers, her lips as close to your ear as you can imagine without them touching. 

The only thing you could tell was the dimmest bit of light peeking under the tie, but otherwise, your vision was perfectly obscured. “N...Nothing.” Is your shaky response. the anticipation is getting to you now, your legs shaking a little with each passing moment that Elizabeth isn’t touching your dripping cunt. You need her, and now. “ _Please_ , will you fuck me now?” You plead, rolling your hips up, hoping to be enticing. 

You hear a long, drawn-out moan, her face clearly moving away from yours. You’re trusted not to touch her, as your hands do not pin yours back up. Instead, both of hers find their way to your abdomen, pushing up your shirt. “Can you ask like a good girl?” Elizabeth asks you, and you’re not sure whether or not she's serious, at least not for the moment. Her fingers pause just below the band of your bra, making you whine a little louder. 

You almost don’t want to say it, but that was what made this all so fun and exciting. The begging. The telling. She enjoyed making you whimper and whine and beg for her attention, and you loved being stubborn about it. “Please fuck me, I’ve waited so long…” You bite your lip, squeezing your eyes shut despite the blindfold. “I need you, I’ve _needed_ you, I missed you! Please touch me and fuck me, Elizabeth…!” 

Warm lips press into your knee right before her hands slip under your bra, finally giving your breasts the attention they’ve been denied for so long. Elizabeth says nothing as she trails kisses from your knee down, each one gentle and nearly butterfly light. That in itself is a tease, even if her fingers are hard at work pinching at stiff nipples. The mix of treatment makes your back arch and soft moans fill the room. 

It doesn’t take long for her lips to find the juncture of your thigh and hip; she marks the spot with a rough bite, lifting one of her hands off your breast to compensate. With the sharp pinch and the hard bite, you suck in some air despite the pain. Its almost too much, but it feels fucking good. You dare not speak a word, not with Elizabeth so close to that place you want her most. When she’s finished with her little bite, the spare hand spreads your legs just a little further. Knowing you’re fully exposed to her with little to do, just thinking of the look on her face, how hungry she must be for your cunt, it makes you whine quite audibly. 

She lingers for a long moment, forcing you to start to wonder what she’s contemplating. Elizabeth is good at playing little games like that, just enough to drive you insane without pissing you off. Right on the edge of you beginning to form a sentence, you feel her tongue right at the bottom of your slit, drawing a long flat line upwards. Your breath stutters before you let out a moan, the simple action feeling like absolute bliss for how long you’ve waited, how long she’s built you up. The hand still on your breast continues to tease away as her tongue works feverishly over your folds now, taking in every single bit of slick you managed to make on your way over here and more being teased for the last several minutes. Each brief brush of her tongue over your clit sends your hips jerking upwards, but not so harshly that Elizabeth is hurt. 

It’s all torture and heaven at the exact same time. Each brush of her tongue feels like new life into your body, and each time it felt even remotely close to not enough, you squeezed the bedsheets and tried to refrain from squealing for her too loudly. Before long, Elizabeth didn’t seem too keen on keeping you teased forever. Her tongue changed pace, and before you realized it, she was bullying your clit with nothing but the tip. Your hips rocked up violently into her mouth, a sporadic moan came from it. The pleasure shot through you faster than you ever remember it before. Through your moans, you can barely make out Elizabeth chuckling, muffled by her quick licks. The hand holding your thighs open moves instinctually, slipping between your legs with a trail. You barely realize it, if not for the fact her hand didn’t actually leave your body. Right under her mouth, two fingers slip into your core, Her fingers curl up inside, searching for that delicate spot. 

The moment they find what they’re looking for, you’re finished. Your orgasm lights up through your body without you having to beg, without Elizabeth telling you so. Your moan reaches a scream as you ride out your high, spurred on by Elizabeth’s tongue. She refuses to stop, making that orgasmic high draw out as long as it can. Your legs shake under all the stimulation, you’re not even sure for a moment if you’re still conscious or not for a second. It seemed she was onto something when she decided to blindfold you for the night…

Just when it all starts hitting the edge of pain, Elizabeth withdraws her tongue but continues to play with your soaked cunt just a bit longer with her fingers. Even if you can't see anything, you manage to open your eyes behind the blindfold. By the time you’re even able to register much more than the dull pleasure she’s still feeding you with both hands, her lips find their way right back to yours. 

On Elizabeth's tongue, you can taste yourself, a certain kind of bittersweet taste. You can tell just by the hums alone, she enjoys it and sharing it with you of all things. Finally, you let go of the bedsheets, just to wrap your arms around Elizabeth and keep her close, even if her fingers are still gently fucking you.

“Thank you…” You murmur, trembling slightly against her body. You can just imagine the look she has on her face, something smug, something prideful. Anything with that smirk on her face that makes her look like such a handsome asshole. 

Her lips press a kiss to your forehead, but she doesn’t make a move to undo the tie. Mostly because she really hasn’t let go of your breast either, slowing down to just groping it rather than shove your body through more overstimulation. “Anything for my baby girl,” Elizabeth says softly, that southern drawl thicker than most times. It’s her more caring tone of voice. “I didn’t even have to tell ya to come, and you made quite the show for me. Do you have any idea how noisy you can be?” She teases. 

You can feel your face warm up hotter than it has been, but you absolutely refuse to answer the question. Why of all things is her calling you out for being noisy so embarrassing, but yet not the rest of the night? You’ll never really know. “We’re not in a hotel anymore.” you remind her, hoping to use that as a temporary excuse. 

Elizabeth laughs a little, and you wish you could see the smile she has. “No, we ain’t.” She tacks on. Finally, she lets go of your breast and draws her fingers out from between your legs, the lack of pleasure in of itself is a relief and disappointment, tied into one special little package. However, she does make quite the lewd sounding noises just to lick her fingers clean. You’re almost surprised she didn’t ask you to lick them clean for her. Perhaps it was her own personal treat. 

Before too much longer, she takes the blindfold off of your eyes. You blink rapidly to clear your vision, only to be greeted with the smug-looking face of your favorite gang leader. Elizabeth is more than happy to be looking back at you, smiling down almost. “There’s my pretty girl.” She says, cupping your face with her clean hand. 

You gently nuzzle into the grasp, a smile bubbling its way to your face. “Is it your turn now or what?” You ask. The first orgasm of the night going to you is only the start of what would be a long night of trade-offs, made longer by the fact that you know you won't have to be out of here by eleven o’clock in the morning. 

She gives you a hum before wrapping her arms around you. You squeal as she turns you both over, planting herself at the bottom of the bed and looking up at you, grinning something devious. “Give it a shot, Babygirl.” Elizabeth encourages you, reaching to pull at the hem of your shirt.

With a hearty laugh, you bend down to return the favor, picking at each of her buttons on her shirt one by one. By the time you both are through with every activity you can think of to please one another, just short of reaching for Elizabeth’s toy collection, you’re almost positive that there would be no question as to who you are when you get up for breakfast in the morning with the rest of the gang to ogle and watch in disbelief. You’re Ashe’s girl, her greatest treasure. Not even Bob would be able to wrestle you away from her protection, and if you were going to be honest with yourself, you wouldn’t have it any other way; curled up at Elizabeth’s side, the arm holding her tattoo draped over and protecting you from any arm. 

You trusted her, and it seemed like she trusted you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm still in awe that I managed to write about 1K of the words in about 20 minutes, don't ask me how, I don't *know*, I just did. But anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as you did the first one. Comments and suggestions are always welcome, as they always make and improve my day. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
